Hands
by Shipperwolf
Summary: The devilish God of Mischief has the greatest source of power Earth has ever known, is bearing down on her with every capability to end her life, and Jane Foster finds herself enthralled by the very tools that could do the job. A funny, sexy L/J oneshot.


**I've no idea where this came from.**

Wait, yes I do:** Nosekink!**

I've just now discovered the wonderful LJ comm, and when I found this:

_Prompt: Loki has absolutely gorgeous hands. I couldn't have been the only one perving on them, right?_

I couldn't resist.

Because yes...YES HE DOES. (This is what happens when I try to avoid doing schoolwork.)

Enjoy, and remember: I do not own those hands. Or the rest of anything.

* * *

><p>She shivered instinctively, and her breath was visible as her mouth opened to gape at the figure before her.<p>

Dark haired and dark-eyed, he stood nearly as tall as Thor, armor gleaming and the curved horns on his helmet completing a thoroughly menacing look.

Jane backed away from her station in the SHIELD compound, eyes darting around the room, searching for at least _one_ other living, breathing person who could possibly help her.

She would have preferred Thor. But he was gone, and if her assumption on the identity of this shadowy visitor was correct, it was dreadfully possible that he may never return….

She would have accepted Steven Rogers eagerly, or even Tony Stark with his high-tech, repulsor-equipped suit.

As the silent figure took a step towards her, Jane decided she would even settle for one of the SHIELD secretaries.

But there was no-one else in the room with them.

And from the strange, sporadic sparks of energy that popped in the air over every single available doorway, it was very probable that it would remain that way.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and stepped back again, slowly.

The man took another step forward.

They did this dance three more times before the horns lowered as the man inclined his head in something of a nod. A small smirk crossed his features.

"Do you know who I am, Jane Foster?"

Her rear bumped into something hard when she stepped back again, and Jane realized it was the station that held the mysterious source of energy she was currently studying.

Words fumbled in her head as a suspicion whispered cold and silent.

Narrowed eyes seemed to be waiting for her response.

"You…you're Loki. Thor's brother. Right?"

The smirk became a grin, confirming her guess and likewise sending a chill down her spine.

Loki was in the SHIELD compound.

In the room containing the Cube.

With her.

Before she could blink he was gone from her sight, and Jane thought for moment he had simply left altogether.

Until her vision was engulfed in shadows and she realized he was standing just in front of her, his body looming, all but capturing her between the station and his armor.

Her heartbeat was in her ears now, and she knew her eyes were wide.

She attempted to remain calm, show no fear.

He hadn't done anything to hurt her, after all….

_Not yet…._

Chin raised, she met his eyes with her own.

He was still giving her that ridiculous grin.

His words were as cold as the metal that pressed against her…as the very air in the room…

"You are only half right, Miss Foster. But I applaud you all the same. Your reputation precedes you, little scientist."

If she were not so cold Jane would have felt the heat flush her cheeks at his mockery, and she knew it was a terrible idea to show him any sort of anger but…

Her brows furrowed and she glared at him.

Yet all the intellect in the world could not come up with a suitable comeback.

She was obviously amusing him anyway; his teeth flashed and a chuckle escaped his throat. This only served to embarrass her further, and her skin indeed began to prickle with a sense of heat.

Her blood ran cold, however, when one of his hands suddenly shot into the air, zipping past her head faster than she could blink.

Bright light flooded the room and Jane could hear and _feel_ the air crackle with an immense amount of power. Blue streaks of energy licked the ceiling and the walls, and for a moment she was absolutely certain one of them would hit her, bringing her (recently) strange and danger-filled world crashing down with her imminent death.

And then it stopped.

All grew silent and still.

Jane breathed deeply and saw black.

And then realized she had closed her eyes.

Opening them, she was first met with a bright blue glow that she instantly recognized.

The Cube.

Loki still loomed dangerously over her, and in his left hand the Cube sat in the containment unit SHIELD had created for it, its energy lashing out threateningly against the walls of its prison.

Green eyes practically sparkled down at her.

"I believe I will hold onto this for awhile, if you do not mind. But I am certain you will see it again…when I have effectively conquered your realm and you are kneeling at my feet."

Jane felt her jaw slacken at his sneer, his words an icy promise that she knew could come to fruition if he was allowed to leave the compound with such an unbridled source of power.

But it seemed no-one even knew he was _there_.

How could they stop him if he could just slip in and slip out?

Jane gathered her courage, sucking in cold air and calming her racing heartbeat.

"It won't do you any good if you can't figure out how to use it. And trust me…we've got the best minds in the world trying to decipher that thing. What makes you think _you_ can crack it?"

Even as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Her tone was far too challenging, and she knew she had made a mistake.

In an instant his free hand shot forth and grabbed her jaw, jerking her head up to look at him.

She could feel his breath on her face.

"Because I am _smarter_ than you, Jane Foster. Smarter than all of you. You play with something that you do not understand. But I do."

His words were a whisper and Jane found herself glancing down at the hand on her face.

She froze momentarily, unable to bring her eyes back up to look at him.

Long fingers rubbed against her jaw softly, perfectly groomed nails scraping the skin slightly. Pale and almost ethereal, the skin of his hand was without a single freckle or blemish, and it reminded her of porcelain.

His thumb stroked just underneath her bottom lip and she could not look down far enough to see it.

The thought that she _wanted_ to had Jane cursing at herself in dumbfounded shock.

Loki had bent down a bit farther, coming to settle his mouth at her ear. His fingers still played with her face and Jane could not tear her eyes from the ones that came into sight.

"You are very brave, Miss Foster, to attempt to study something so alien and dangerous to you. And you are bold to stand your ground against me. I will admit I did not expect it of someone so….fragile. I suppose I can see what had Thor so intrigued."

At the sound of Thor's name Jane blinked and looked away from the languid strokes of his fingertips to turn her head, attempting to find his eyes. His lips strayed across her ear, and hot breath puffed against it.

She shivered again.

Loki pulled back and raised his head at her, the helmet gleaming in the bright lights above with a regality that threatened to intimidate and fascinate her at the same time.

Before she could open her mouth to ask him of Thor's whereabouts (and his current state of _existence_), a cold thumb landed on her lips.

Jane looked down again, and again found herself enthralled by the almost _angelic _features of his hand. It pulled away slightly, and she found herself almost appreciative of the enhanced view.

Despite being so pale and so soft (_So. Damned. Soft.)_, the skin seemed thick and strong, with not a single vein visible. Knuckles curved instead of jutted. Nails were freshly trimmed and almost reflecting the light with a natural shine.

_Why the hell couldn't she stop looking at his __**hands**__?_

Jane realized with a start that Loki had done something with his other hand, the Cube disappearing into nothingness with a curve of his wrist. She found herself following the fingers of the newly freed hand as it came to reach up to her face, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

The other had settled on her chin once again, and for a moment she wondered if Loki was doing it on purpose…_just_ so she could _look at his damned __**pretty **__hands._

His voice met her ears again, darker this time, and sounding terrifyingly amused.

"You are most fortunate, Jane. I have decided to let you live."

Finally, Jane blinked, tearing her gaze from the silken skin on his knuckles and meeting his dark and staid gaze.

"And perhaps when I have Earth beneath my heel I will take you as my queen…if only to _spite_ my 'brother'."

His words jolted her in more ways than one.

The word 'queen' rushed quizzically through her mind, coming dangerously close to eliciting a laugh on her part.

And then she realized he had mentioned his brother…

As if Thor was still alive.

_Thank. God._

Jane felt herself smile and she looked up at him fearlessly.

Her better judgment told her to keep silent lest she smart-mouth him again, but she hoped her smirk would be enough.

Loki merely reciprocated her expression, and slowly, deliberately, pulled his hands away from her face and raised one into the air, directly in front of her line of sight.

A toothy grin crossed from one side of his face to the other.

"I will see you again, Miss Foster."

She stood transfixed as he moved his fingers together almost teasingly (almost _temptingly_), bringing a perfect set of thumb and middle finger to a halt against one another.

"Perhaps _very_ soon."

A loud snap sounded in the vast area of the lab and Jane jolted.

Loki had disappeared from the room completely.

Hands flew to her mouth and Jane stood frozen, mind racing with more questions than answers. The strange, crackling energy that had covered the doors was gone. A loud drone signaled the emergency siren in the compound.

At any moment the entirety of SHIELD would be swarming her, desperate to know where their precious power-project had vanished to.

Jane closed her eyes and the image of long, slender fingers drifting near her face filled her mind.

She rubbed the back of a hand across her lips and realized with a shock that she had drooled a little.

_Damn those beautiful hands._

* * *

><p><strong>Good God, Loki. Stop being gorgeous. Right now.<strong>


End file.
